Priminha Sedução
by NathyBandeira
Summary: Bella cansou de ser apenas a priminha dez anos mais nova, cansou de ser apenas a garotinha a quem Edward protegia, ela iria mostrar a ele do que ela é capaz. A sua missão era seduzir e conquistar. Linguagem pornográfica e cenas de sexo.
1. Prologo

**Oi meninas, bem vindas a minha nova short fic, sei que parece muito clichê, mas surgiu-me essa ideia e resolvi trazer aqui para vocês. Comentem muito para me dizer o que acharam. Até depois...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Julho de 2011

- Eu não acredito que ele esqueceu de novo - resmunguei baixinho.

Levantei do sofá e fui caminhando para o andar de cima bem devagar, como só estávamos o primo e eu a maioria das luzes estavam apagadas e eu não queria tropeçar e quebrar algum vaso importado da tia Esme.

Respirei fundo e subi as escadas, a irritação começando a chegar, porque Edward fazia isso, sério, eu só vinha pra cá uma vez no ano e sempre ele prometia de me levar pra algum lugar e esquecia depois, poxa vida eu tenho 14 anos e quero aproveitar minhas férias, porque ele não colaborava?!

Assim que cheguei ao segundo andar fui direto pra porta dele e respirando fundo bati... E nada. Bati novamente, e nada. Perdendo a paciência girei o trinco, e qual a minha surpresa, a porta estava aberta. Olhei ao redor e nada dele, o som estava ligado baixo, a luz apagada, o quarto estava iluminado apenas pela luz da lua que entrava pela janela, entrei mais no quarto e finalmente pude ver que vinha luz do banheiro que permanecia com a porta entre aberta.

Uma sensação estranha me tomou junto com a curiosidade, e bem devagarzinho fui em direção à porta do banheiro.

Nunca iria esquecer esse momento, pensei comigo mesma.

Rapidamente me aproveitei do escuro do quarto e me escondi nas sombras, de um ângulo que podia ver perfeitamente tudo que se passava dentro do banheiro, e que visão.

O priminho estava em pé, completamente nu dentro do chuveiro, e como o Box era de vidro transparente não deixava nada para a imaginação.

Sua cabeça estava inclinada para trás, seus olhos fechados, a imagem mais magnífica que eu já havia visto. Nunca tinha visto um homem nu, nem me interessei muito pelo assunto, mas vendo o priminho como veio ao mundo meu interesse aflorou.

Seus ombros largos, o bumbum durinho, e do modo que ele estava à apreciação era completa, podia ver tudo. Seu peitoral era bem definido com poucos pelos, barriga saradinha, quadril estreito, e o que me fez suspirar de surpresa, o seu enorme membro, nunca pensei que o de um homem adulto pudesse ser tão grande, e olhando para seu membro eu senti meu corpo reagir.

Meus mamilos ficaram eretos e doloridos, e senti algo escorrer entre as minhas pernas, fiquei surpresa com a minha reação, sabia o que estava acontecendo, meu corpo estava desejando aquele pau.

Não conseguia desgrudar os meus olhos daquela cena, sentia minha calcinha cada vez mais encharcada, mas estava pouco me importando, só o que me interessava era continuar olhando. E como se soubesse estar sendo observado, Edward alisou seu membro, me fazendo engasgar com a cena.

Sua mão subia e descia devagar, como uma caricia, e cada vez parecia que seu pau crescia mais e que meu corpo reagia junto.

Sem pensar em mais nada desabotoei meu short e o abaixei junto com a calcinha, nunca tinha mim masturbado, mas meu corpo necessitado pedia por isso, e lentamente esfreguei meu clitóris, a sensação foi explosiva, mordi os lábios para não gemer.

O priminho começou a aumentar a intensidade dos seus movimentos, seus gemidos eram musicas para o meu ouvido, me molhava mais a cada um.

A sensação em meu ventre era mais forte. Sem pensar em mais nada tirei a blusinha que vestia e toquei meus seios, causando uma sensação a mais.

Enquanto acariciava meus mamilos e pressionava meu clitóris, meus olhos não saiam daquela perdição de homem.

Podia ver as veias do seu pau inchando cada vez mais, seus movimentos agora eram rápidos e precisos, seus gemidos cada vez mais auto me enlouqueciam.

Eu podia ver que ele estava perto, assim como eu. Vendo aquele pau coloquei um dedo em minha fenda, e foi o que bastou pra mim, o gozo veio forte, me deixando entorpecida e me levando ao chão.

Fiquei ofegante sentada perto da porta, ainda o olhando se tocar, então eu vi o momento, sua boca se abriu em um perfeito O, seu gemido foi mais forte, seu pau vibrou e começou a liberar seu gozo. Parecia uma obra de arte erótica, o prazer de um Deus Grego.

Encostando a cabeça na parede Edward começou a relaxar seus músculos antes tencionados, seu magnífico pau desarmado. Naquele momento peguei minha blusa, levantei meu short com tudo e me retirei do seu quarto, indo direto para o meu. Joguei-me na cama me sentindo relaxada, pensando no meu priminho.

Eu sempre preferi Edward aos outros, ele sempre foi um cavalheiro comigo, me tratando como uma princesa, me mimou bastante. Ele causava uma paixonite em qualquer garota e comigo não era diferente, eu era louca por ele, mas sabia que ele não olhava pra mim assim, eu era apenas a priminha e ele um homem 10 anos mais velho que eu, residente de medicina, tinha todas as vadias comendo na palma da sua mão.

Porém naquele momento eu mudei, iria fazer o priminho me notar, ele iria ver que a priminha era mais, muito mais.

Naquele momento eu me decidi, eu iria sentar naquele pau e cavalgar loucamente, realizar todas fantasias pornográficas com aquele homem, e garanto a vocês, que se eu não conseguir, eu mudo meu nome.

Priminha sedução entrando em ação!


	2. Capitulo 01

- Finalmente de volta a Forks – sussurrei pra mim mesma enquanto descia do avião, estava numa enorme ansiedade para encontrar o priminho Edward novamente, mal podia esperar pra ver sua reação ao meu novo eu.

Pois é, depois daquele dia a três anos atrás eu fiquei tarada no priminho, mas claro que pelo meu jeito de menina ele não reparava em mim, ele até me deu uma boneca de presente dois dias depois, eu fiquei louca da vida, eu, ali, toda louca pelo pau monumental dele, e ele me vem com uma boneca, aff, deu até vontade de perguntar se não podia trocar por um boneco, de preferência inflável e que vibrasse, pra ver se ajudava a diminuir meu fogo, mas claro que a menina educada falou mais auto, dei um sorriso de lado e agradeci.

Então naquele momento eu vi que precisava mudar, ganhar mais corpo, ficar mais mulher, por isso resolvi entrar na academia assim que voltasse para Phoenix, iria malhar loucamente e nas próximas férias eu voltaria e chamaria a atenção do Edward.

Puro engano...

Meses depois quando eu voltei para minhas férias de verão ele continuou me tratando como a priminha, a garotinha das bonecas, fiquei louca, de raiva, e tesão claro. Se possível o priminho estava mais gostoso, mais encorpado, ficava molhada só de olhar pra ele, e a fantasia rolava solta, tanto que ele quase me pegou gemendo o nome dele enquanto me tocava sofregamente.

Fiquei tão atentada naquela época que sempre que eu podia entrava no quarto do priminho quando ele estava no banho. Ainda consegui assistir ele se tocando três vezes, o que me causou maravilhosos orgasmos.

Porem uma desgraça se abateu sobre mim.

Próximo a minha partida, duas semanas antes acho, Tânia apareceu, a nova namorada do priminho, foi jantar com a gente, era toda sorrisos, também pudera, se eu tivesse um homem daqueles estaria sorrindo 25 horas por dia, mas aquele sorrisinho falso não me enganou, era uma boa de uma bisca, ainda teve a cara de pau de dizer que eu precisava conhecer a prima dela que era da minha idade, pois ela seria mais divertida pra mim do que o priminho gostoso.

Até parece, só de imaginar o tanto de diversão que eu teria cavalgando naquele homem me deixava quente, então eu tinha certeza que não, nada seria mais divertido que estar com ele.

Mas qual não foi minha surpresa...

No dia seguinte fiquei louca de alegria, o priminho iria me levar ao cinema, me animei logo, podia ate tirar uma casquinha dele, mas então descobri a traição dele, porque isso era uma traição, marcar cinema comigo só pra encontrar aquela sonsa da namorada dele e a tal prima dela, e ainda nos deixaram as duas sozinhas pra sessão e sumiram.

Se eu desse o braço a torcer eu agradeceria a Tânia por isso, mas como eu sou ruim não digo nem morrendo.

Naquele dia eu conheci Rosalie Halle, que hoje vem a ser minha melhor amiga e cúmplice nos meus planos. Ela também detesta a prima, disse que tem certeza que ela não é tão santa quanto prega e que ficaria feliz em me ajudar a me livrar da bisca. De inicio duvidei, mas logo depois percebi que ela era verdadeira, e hoje somos uma frente unida.

Depois desse evento não fui mais passar as férias na casa da tia Esme, inventei um horror de desculpas para não ir lá, até agora.

Preparei-me durante todo esse tempo, e o homem lá de cima deve ter ouvido minhas orações, porque meus seios de quase nada passaram pra tudo de bom, meu quadril cresceu um pouco, minha bunda com todo respeito era de matar, minha cintura fininha, mantinha a barriga saradinha, em resumo, eu era uma puta de uma gostosa, podia ter o homem que eu quisesse, os machos da academia eram todos loucos pra mim fuder, mas eu só fazia doce, não dava bola pra nenhum, só o priminho me interessa e agora eu também vou interessar a ele, porque eu voltei pronta pra conquista-lo.

Cheguei no meu portão dando graças pelo tempo bom que fazia em Forks, queria causar naquele fim de mundo, marcar presença logo de cara com um look super sexy, mas normalmente Forks faz um frio desgraçado, por mais que a coragem fosse grande estava morrendo de medo de pegar algum resfriado que quebrasse todos os meus planos.

Mesmo com todo o medo do tempo coloquei um shortinho que marcava bem minhas formas, um corpete preto que realçava os meus seios, minha jaqueta de couro e pra finalizar uma meia bota de salto agulha, estava pronta pra guerra.

Assim que me aproximei mais da multidão no aeroporto baixei meu óculos escuro e comecei a procurar o priminho pelo saguão, e nem sinal dele. Já estava ficando louca da vida, me esqueceu de novo, só pode ser.

Bufei irritada, era só o que me faltava, nem causar eu podia porque o priminho não colaborava.

Comecei a empurrar o carrinho em direção a entrada enquanto pensava como eu ia embora, olhei mais uma vez ao redor e nada dele, porém meus olhos se cruzaram com os de um gostoso que descaradamente me secava.

Vi ali a minha oportunidade de testar a minha nova personalidade cara-de-pau, porque a Bella tímida nunca conseguiria pegar o priminho de jeito, então me despedi dela no aeroporto de Phoenix.

Com todo o charme joguei meu cabelo para trás e sorri pra ele, o poder estava em mim.

E se fosse para comprovar o que eu estava dizendo o cara engoliu lentamente e pude perceber ele tentando acalmar sua animação nas partes baixas.

Rindo internamente desfilei em sua direção. Fazendo cara de menina inocente o abordei.

- Oi, você é daqui de Forks? – dei um sorriso de lado, esse já estava no papo. Sorrindo meio aéreo o cara respondeu sem deixar de me encarar, serio, o jeito que ele me olhava estava me deixando desconfortável, parecia até que eu estava nua.

- Olá moça bonita, sou daqui sim – falou lentamente – A moça precisa de ajuda?

Sorri baixando os olhos, isso sempre funcionava.

- É que sou nova aqui e não vieram me buscar – falei fazendo bico, mas por dentro eu estava gargalhando, o cara estava caindo direitinho no meu teatro, espero que o priminho seja fácil assim. – Será que você poderia me informar como faço pra chegar a casa da minha tia?

- Linda eu adoraria te ajudar, faço até melhor, te deixo em frente a casa da sua tia – sorriu pra mim, se eu não fosse tão louca no priminho eu até que me alegrava em pegar esse gostoso, mas sabe como é, minha calcinha é privativa, só o priminho que pode tirar – A propósito, meu nome é Seth.

Carona garantida. Sorrindo largamente eu o abracei.

- Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella – sussurrei no seu ouvido, vendo seus pelos se arrepiarem, sorri mais com isso, eu estava ficando boa na coisa.

- Já esqueceu que não se deve falar com estranhos Isabella? – aquela voz rouca que atormenta minhas fantasias soou bem próxima a mim.

Sorrindo docemente me virei, agora era a hora de botar meus planos em ação.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Desculpe a demora, a universidade esta uma loucura... Gente como demorei a postar pretendo colocar outro capitulo daqui pra sábado, normalmente vai ser uma vez na semana, nas sextas, mas quando eu não postar coloco dois capítulos na seguinte.**

**Mas o que estão achando dessa Bella bem doidinha? Coitado do priminho.**

**Por favor, comentem...**


End file.
